Watching You
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Lily is in the hospital, Rufus needs her to wake up. Will she be able to?


One man paced in a single basic hospital room. "You are the strongest person I know." He muttered to his girlfriend, unconscious on the hospital bed. "And you are going to wake up." He said as he paced. "You will wake because of a couple reasons. One is because people need you. Your kids," He said mentioning one, "and me." He said this one quieter. "Another reason is because I will not allow you to not wake up." He said as he turned and started walking the other way. "And because, because." He said, he went to the bed and exhaled sharply. "You won't allow it." He said and with that he grabbed his coat and left the room.

****

**Blind**

"Rufus, really." Lily said as he stood behind her, holding her waist as they stood in line. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"What?" He asked in a sad boy voice.

She exhaled slowly, "Not here."

"Where not doing anything wrong," he stated.

"I know but, its just I'm not into pda." She said.

He laughed softly; she felt it under her shoulder the soft bounce of his chin as he let out a laugh. "Since when?"

She smiled, "Since well," She thought for a moment and jumped at that moment.

He softly kissed her neck, "Rufus." She said as a warning, he didn't do anything with it he just continued with what he was doing.

She turned around, facing him. "Rufus," She pleaded. And that's when she saw him, walking toward them, he was talking to his assistant, so he hadn't seen them yet.

She grabbed Rufus' hand and got out of line and went to hide behind some clothes.

Rufus laughed, "Oh, kinky." He said jokingly, leaning forward to kiss her.

She shot him a warning look, "Shh." She said. She looked through the clothes and saw Bart walk out of the store. She exhaled, slowly relaxing.

"What was that?" Rufus asked.

"Bart." Lily said leaning her head on his shoulder.

****

**Break- up**

Lily took a deep breath, and straightened out her blouse and skirt. She exhaled slowly, trying to relax. "Ready, go." She slowly said, willing her feet to move. They wouldn't. Just then a door opened and Bart stood there, "Lily." He smiled, "What are you doing here, were we suppose to have lunch?" He asked.

Lily shook her head, "No. Um, but I was wondering if we could talk." She asked.

"Of course, how's the wedding planning going?" He asked her, as he ushered her into his office.

"It's going great. Martha is such a genius. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." She said, she took the seat in front of his office, and she relaxed a bit as the soft cold leather hit the back of her legs.

"Okay, shoot." He said as he sat in his normal spot.

"Well, um. Bart it's a sensitive topic." She said.

"I'm sensitive." He said, he took his glass water cup and took a drink.

"Well, Bart. Um I'm calling off the wedding. I don't feel the same way I did, and I sort of found someone else." She said very quickly.

He drank the rest of the water as she talked. He heard all she had to say, and his face turned bright red with anger, the veins in his neck bulged out. Lily moved back in the seat, suddenly frightened. He clasped the water glass and squeezed it, it suddenly broke. The glass flying everywhere, his hand started bleeding. Lily got up to fix it but he pulled his hand back, "Get out." He said.

Lily nodded, and grabbed her purse and left. As soon as she was gone, Bart grabbed a towel grabbing it with his bleeding hand. He grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number. "I need Lily Van Der Woodsen to pay for what she just did to me." He spoke into the phone.

A voice responded, "Absolutely boss."

****

**The song**

Lily sat in Rufus' apartment, as he played his latest song for her. They were alone, but it felt like they were the only ones on the planet. A soft smile was on Lily's face, as her eyes glowed with happiness. She clapped her hands as he finished. She leaned forward and kissed him, a single kiss soft and gentle. "It was great." She said.

"How can I trust your opinion?" He asked, "You haven't listened to this type of music for probably twenty years." He said.

She laughed, "Well to be honest, your songs are on my Ipod." She said with a smirk. "I had your CD's and I needed songs, and I love your songs so…" she said.

He laughed and kissed her, another gentle kiss.

She pulled away, "You know I would love this, and love to take it to the bedroom, but I have to go. I promised Serena and Eric I would sleep in my own bed tonight." She said.

"Well you know I could go with you." He said with a smile.

She laughed, "I would you to but I promised them, I would be alone." She said, "I think my kids are missing me a bit and we need to spend quality time together. I'll call you tomorrow." She said. She got up and put on her leather jacket, taking her hair and pulling it out of her coat. As she kissed him once more, "We'll have breakfast tomorrow." She said with a smile. "Nine o'clock, our diner." She said, she turned around and walked out the door.

****

**A single call**

"Rufus," Serena's soft gentle voice said over the phone. She had been crying, he could tell.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's my mom." She said.

As she filled him in on the information, he grabbed his coat, "I'll be there in a minute." He said he left the apartment at a run.

"Rufus," Serena said as she saw him exit the elevator, he gave her a hug. Then let go, "Where is she?" He asked her. Serena pointed and he went into the room.

He sat in the chair next to the bed, "Lily, oh my god." He said. He took her hand, he couldn't believe his girlfriend was lying unconscious in the hospital, she hated hospitals. She would never let him take her to the hospital if she got sick, no matter how sick. He took in the bandages on her face and on her arms.

"Mr. Humphrey?" A nurse asked. "Yes." Rufus said. The nurse came over and stood next to him, "Your wife was hit by a car which was going at a very high speed, it's a miracle she's not dead." She said.

He nodded, looking at Lily. "We aren't sure when she will wake." The nurse said. She could have said more, but he had already sat back down and was tuning everything out but Lily.

****

**Awake?**

"Mr. Humphrey, the tests shows us that Lily is awake." A nurse said, as Rufus sat next to the bed. It had been a week since the car crash, he still had no idea who did it but he was dieing to know.

He sighed and looked at Lily, "Lily, I know you're stubborn but will you please just wake up already?" He pleaded.

****

**Slip Away**

Lily turned, and opened her eyes. She saw Rufus looking at her, "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Watching you," he said.

She smiled, "So past Rufus of you." She said, remembering all the times she would awake to see two big brown eyes studying her.

He shrugged, "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Okay, except for the fact that my boyfriend had been watching me sleep and I'm not sure for how long." She said, fixing her hair by pulling it back into a sloppy bun.

"Only about five minutes, I promise." He said with a smile, she smiled. "I may believe you," She said.

He let out a laugh and pulled her to him so her head was lying on his chest. "I love you." He said.

She smiled, no matter how many times he said this, it always made her smile, "I love you too. You know, until I find someone better." She joked. She turned so she looked at him, "But I don't know if that will ever happen. But you know if it does, I'm taking your money with me." She joked.

"Or you know if I find someone better, I'm taking yours." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened, and she playfully hit him on the chest.

He faked hurt, holding his chest where she hit him, "Ow."

"Baby," She said.

"What was that?" He asked her he pulled her to him again and started tickling in all her ticklish spots. She laughed, "I surrender." She said. He stopped tickling her and she turned around, and started tickling him. "You should know by now, Van Der Woodsen's never give up." She said. He held up his hands, through laugher he said, "Peace?" She sighed, but stopped tickling him. He leaned and kissed her, and then she laid her head on his chest.

****

**An opening**

He heard something on the bed move and it awoke him. He looked to the bed and noticed two eyes looking at him, "Lily?" He asked, not sure if she was truly awake or if it was a dream.

She smiled, "Hi." She said.

"You're awake?" He asked, she nodded, "How long?" He asked.

She exhaled, "About ten minutes,"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was having fun watching you; I see why you do it now." She said, she took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. She layed her head on his chest and asked, "find anyone better yet?"

He shook her head, "there is no one better." He said, she smiled and they layed on the bed, not listening as they got in trouble by the nurse. They just smiled; they weren't going to let anyone tare them apart ever again.

**[remember writers LOVE comments and the users who post them.]**


End file.
